Interview
by Tamama Kioichi
Summary: Hanya interview gaje Eunhyuk pad apasangan fenomenal kita abad ini WonKyu


Interview

Author: Lana (Tamama Kioichi)

Pair: WonKyu

Genre: ?

Rate :T

Warning: This is BL so, if you don't like you can click back

Hanya interview gaje Eunhyuk pada WonKyu

#Back sound

Eunhyuk: Terimakasih, arigatou, thankyou, gomawo, xiexie untuk tepuk tangan kalian yang sangat meriah. Pemirsa di studio dan yang di rumah, kita berjumpa lagi di acara kesayangan kita yaitu "The Rumpi-Rumpi" yang kali ini mengangkat tema tentang gosip, fakta dan kebenaran sebuah hubungan pasangan paling cetar membahana badai menggelora di jagat hiburan Korea dewasa ini. Baiklah tentunya kalian semua sudah tidak sabar dan sangat kepo penasaran tentang siapa kah pasangan kali ini yang gosip, fakta dan kebenarannya yang akan kita kupas tuntas tanpa sensor, penipuan dan rekayasa yang di kemas dalam obrolan santai ala-ala rumahan bersama saya presenter paling cetar badai di abad ini Lee Eunhyuk

#prok prok prok

Baiklah tanpa banyak bicara dan kata lagi yang berujung pada kegajean cerita ini lebih baik kita panggil pasangan fenomenal abad ini yaitu

#back sound

Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun

#WonKyu masuk dan bersalaman dengan Eunhyuk

#prok prok prok

Silahkan duduk di mana pun kalian mau anggap rumah sendiri

#semua tertawa

Siwon: Terimakasih

Eunhyuk: Sama-sama. Apa kabar?

Siwon: Kabar Baik

Eunhyuk: Selamat datang di acara The Rumpi-Rumpi, kali ini kita akan membahas tentang hubungan kalian yang katanya "special", bisa di jelaskan dari awal hubungan kalian ini. Silahkan siapa yang ingin menjawabnya.

Siwon: Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu siapa yang lebih dulu mengetahui tentang kami, hubungan kami ini berawal dari ketidaksengajaan, saat itu kami sedang terlibat dalam pembuatan MV pertama Kyuhyun di mana aku yang menjadi model MV nya.

Eunhyuk: Wah itu artinya cinta pada pandangan pertama dong, lalu siapakah yang mulai mendekati, kan kalau Kyuhyun tidak mungkin karena dia di kenal sebagai seorang yang dingin

Siwon: Hahaha dia tidak dingin, hanya sekedar jaga image saja, ne baby?

Kyuhyun: Kau berisik Hyung #Mengalihkan padangan dengan wajah yang agak memerah

#Penonton terkikik

Siwon: Tentu saja yang mendekatinya dulu adalah aku

Kyuhyun: Ya dengan segala tingkah anehmu

#Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir

Eunhyuk: Kalau boleh aku tahu dan tentunya pemirsa di studio dan di rumah sangat kepo penasaran dengan cara seperti apa proses Siwon dulu mendekati mu. Tapi jangan di jawab dulu kita akan kembali lagi setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini, tetaplah di The Rumpi-Rumpi

#Back sound

###

Eunhyuk: Alright, kembali lagi di The Rumpi-Rumpi, baiklah tadi ada pertanyaan untuk Kyuhyun tentang proses cara Siwon dahulu mendekatinya, so Kyuhyun silahkan di jawab karena kami semua sangat penasaran.

Kyuhyun: Well #Merapikan cara duduk dan melepas genggaman tangan Siwon

Dia memiliki banyak cara yang aneh, dulu dia mengajakku pergi ke taman untuk berjalan-jalan karena waktu itu kami belum memiliki hubungan jadi terasa biasa saja.

Eunhyuk: Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Kyuhyun: Kemudian dia memberikan balon yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan.

#Siwon nyengir kuda

Setelah itu dia mengajakku ke bawah pohon dan memberikan bunga serta sebuah surat.

Eunhyuk: Waw so romantic right, lalu apa lagi? Dan isi surat itu apa? #Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu

#Siwon menyeringai kecil

Siwon: Isi surat itu tentang ungkapan perasaanku padanya

Kyuhyun: Yak hyung #Kyuhyun mencubit ringan lengan Siwon sambil tersenyum malu

Eunhyuk: Hahaha kalian ini, tapi sepertinya kau terlihat biasa saja dengan ungkapan cinta Siwon

Siwon: Biasa apanya waktu itu bahkan dia hampir menangis terharu

Kyuhyun: Yak hyung apa maksudmu? Kau kepedean

#Kyuhyun melirik Siwon tajam

#Siwon hanya terkekeh

#Penonton berkya ria dan bertepuk tangan

#Eunhyuk menggeleng pasrah

Siwon: kenyataannya

Eunhyuk: Sudah sudah,Kyuhyun silahkan lanjutkan

Kyuhyun: Haah, well aku meminta waktu untuk memikirkan dan meyakinkan perasaanku, dan selama itu pula ada saja tingkah anehnya yang tidak terduga seperti waktu itu ketika aku ingin pergi ke lokasi syuting, dia tiba-tiba saja ada didepan rumah sambil membawa sekotak penuh makanan ringan dan wine #Cemberut

Eunhyuk: Waw #Terpesona

sebegitu cintanya kah kau Siwon pada Kyuhyun? #Masih terpesona

Siwon: #Tersenyum lembut

#ELF berkya ria lagi ketika melihat tatapan teduh Siwon pada Kyuhyun

Iya aku sangat mencintainya karena dia segalanya bagiku, akan aku lakukan apapun untuknya

Kyuhyun: #Mata berkaca-kaca dan muka memerah malu

Hyung...

Eunhyuk: Ehem #Sadar dari keterpesonaan

Baiklah itu cara Siwon untukmu yang penuh perjuangan untuk membuktikan betapa kau sangat berarti untuknya, ne Kyuhyunnie. So, kalian memiliki hubungan "special" yang agak berbeda dengan dari orang lain. Pasti banyak cobaan dalam hubungan kalian terutama dari kedua orang tua kalian bukan, jadi bagaimana kalian menghadapinya? Eits tapi jangan di jawab dulu, The Rumpi-Rumpi akan kembali sesaat lagi jangan kemana-kemana

#Prok prok prok

###

Eunhyuk: Alright, Siwon bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kalian menghadapi segala hal yang ada di dalam hubungan kalian?

Siwon: Well, tentu saja hubungan seperti kami ini memang masih tabu bagi sebagian orang, namun kami yang menjalaninya, jadi kami juga yang bertanggung jawab dalam hubungan ini masalah pandangan orang lain kami tidak begitu memperdulikannya, mereka bebas berpandangan apapun dan bebas memberikan kritik, judge dan sebagainya, namun itu semua kami jadikan acuan dalam menjalani hubungan ini karena kita semua belum tentu memiliki pikiran dan pandangan yang sama dalam segala hal apalagi dalam hubungan seperti ini

#Semua terdiam

Kyuhyun: Soal pandangan orang tua, awalnya memang sulit menghadapi mereka, apalagi kalau mereka tahu anak laki-laki mereka menyimpang, tapi sedikit demi sedikit dengan keteguhan hati dan cinta kami yang kuat kami berhasil meyakinkan mereka dan mendapat restu serta bisa menjalani hubungan ini dengan bahagia, tidak perduli dengan pandangan orang lain yang penting orang tua mendukung

#Prok prok prok

Eunhyuk: Bagaimana tentang pandangan lingkungan kalian tentunya banyak halangan bukan dan bagaimana kalian bisa menghandle rasa cemburu dan kepercayaan kalian ketika kalian berdua berjauhan. Apalagi Siwon sering terlibat syuting dengan wanita cantik

Kyuhyun: Well itu adalah resiko pekerjaan, tidak dipungkiri memang rasa cemburu itu ada dan kami akui kami sering bertengkar karena hal kecil, akan tetapi kami mencoba berpikir dewasa dan saling mempercayai dan soal lingkungan itu tidak masalah karena cinta yag ada di hati kami berdua ini murni dan tulus

#Tersenyum lembut pada Siwon

#Eunhyuk terpesona akan jawaban bijak Kyuhyun

#Penonton bertepuk tangan meriah dan ada yang menangis

Siwon: Gomawo baby #Mencium pipi Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun: #Pipinya memerah

Eunhyuk: Uhuk uhuk uhuk #Tersendak air liurnya

Penonton: Kyaaaaaa #Berkoor ria

All Crew: #Cengo berjamaah

Author: #Tepar

Eunhyuk: Ok baiklah, untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan ini muncul dari benak WKS sedunia, penonton di studio dan di rumah serta dari diriku sendiri plus crew, tentang kapan kalian akan go publik?

Kyuhyun: #Melihat kearah Siwon dan mengangguk

Siwon: Mungkin belum bisa kalau dalam waktu dekat ini karena masih banyak al yang harus di persiapkan dengan matang, seperti halnya reaksi publik meskipun kami tidak begitu perduli dan juga masalah karir kami serta persiapan di masa depan

Eunhyuk: Baiklah kami sudah tidak sabar menanti hari itu. So, pemirsa yang ada di studio dan di rumah berakhir sudah acara mengupas tuntas tanpa sensor dan rekayasa dari pasangan fenomenal kita abad ini. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah menjawab segala pertanyaan dan telah berbagi cerita pada kita tentang hubungan mereka. Bagaimana nanti hubungan mereka kedepannya, kita berharap yang baik-baik saja dan terus dukung dan cintai mereka. Baiklah Siwon dan Kyuhyun terimakasih untuk waktu dan klarifikasinya. Kami berharap kalian lekas go publik #Bersalaman

WonKyu: Ne sama-sama

Siwon: Kami harap secepatnya dan terimakasih atas dukungannya #Tersenyum menghadap penonton dan kamera

Eunhyuk: Baiklah pemirsa sampai jumpa minggu depan dengan couple fenomenal lainnya. Terimakasih. Ohya ini ada penampilan special dari Choi Siwon. Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah

#Prok prok prok

Siwon: Terimakasih, lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk Choi Kyuhyun ku tercinta dan semua yang ada di sini serta ELF di seluruh dunia khususnya Siwonest :)

#Play the music

 _When I saw you for the first time_

 _I knew you were the one_

 _You didn't say a word to me_

 _But love was in the air_

 _Then you held my hand_

 _Pulled me into your world_

 _From then on my life has changed for good_

 _Now I never feel lonely again_

 _Cause you are in my life_

 _Love... How can I explain to you_

 _The way I feel inside when I think of you_

 _I thank you for everything that you've showed me_

 _Don't you ever forget that I love you_

 _Love, I know that someday real soon_

 _You'll be right next to me_

 _Holding ne so tight_

 _So I will always be yours_

 _Although we can't be together now_

 _Remember I'm here for you_

 _When I know your there for me_

 _Whenever I'm not to be with you_

 _I just close my eyes and pretend you here_

 _I see you, I touch you, I feel you, like real_

 _Nothing can ever chance what I feel inside_

 _How long must I be far away from you_

 _I don't know dear but I know we are one_

 _One (Ost Friend-2002) Lee So Jung_

#End Song

All: Sampai Jumpa, Bye bye

END


End file.
